The present invention relates to an improvement in protective devices for hockey sticks of a goaltender.
Goaltending hockey sticks are relatively expensive and while this may not be a factor in professional hockey, it constitutes a considerable expense for amateur and semi-professional hockey clubs.
Goaltending sticks are not used extensively during the game because only a relatively small number of shots are made on goal, but during practice, the sticks are in use all of the time and often become damaged, resulting in a requirement for many sticks during the hockey season.
Previous patents attempt to reinforce the stick by means of permanent attachments to the blade thereof and examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,482 which teaches a textile tubing slipping over the blade after which resinous coat is applied over the tubing incorporating it permanently to the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,594 shows a hockey stick blade which is reinforced with glass fiber and impregnated with a resin plastic, once again becoming a permanent part of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,826 discloses a reinforced hockey stick blade which is covered with a soft fiberglass yarn knitted with a very fine filament which is then covered with a layer of synthetic resin, once against becoming a permanent part of the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,245 illustrates a hockey stick blade which is covered with a sleeve which is fabricated integrally with the blade.
All of these, while reinforcing the blade, form part of the actual manufacture of the stick and if they become damaged, they require complete replacement.